Nightmares
by KittythePyro
Summary: Onesided EdxAl.


A/N: This was something really random. It evolved into an FMA fic when I switched the gender I love comments and flames are welcome. The pairing is supposed to be one sided EdxAl. It's kinda vague and really short, but enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN FMA!

-Kitty

Nightmares

He looked into the eyes he had seen so many times before. They were so familiar, yet so untouchable. Never had they been so intent on him. He shifted a little under their gaze, but didn't avert his eyes. They came closer and a whispered command in his ear that eased his eyes shut. The voice promised that tonight was for them. The darkness would hide their secrets and in the morning, they could continue as they always had. It was like a wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake from. He felt his right side become trapped under the weight of another body and felt warm, light breath on his lips. His breathing quickened and his heart raced. His mind raged that he couldn't, that he had to stop this, but every cell in his body contradicted his thoughts. He had wanted this for so long, too long. He knew it was wrong, but when they both wanted it so bad, who could tell them they were sinning? All they needed was each other, even if it was only for the night.

He felt soft, full lips hesitantly press against his. His eyes flew open, but failed to see anything in the darkness. He eagerly returned the kiss, only to feel the lips move to his throat. He let out a small moan, but was immediately silenced by a finger that was pressed to his slightly open mouth. He quieted himself and struggled to obey as his body was set on fire. He felt the weight shift. A knee nudged his legs apart so that it came to rest between his thighs. He lifted his body to meet the one hovering above his, but was quickly but still gently pushed back down by his hips. He opened his mouth to protest, but the words died on his lips. The strategically placed knee slid up to meet the juncture of his legs and the hand on his hip remained firm. He felt a hand brush the inside of his thigh. He gasped at the sudden sensation and attempted once more to further the contact between their bodies. The hand on his hip held his in place and the lips on his neck started to travel downward. Slowly, almost torturously, a line of kisses trailed from his ear to the top of his undershirt. The shirt was pulled over his head and thrown carelessly to the floor. He arched his back when the lips met his bare chest, staring inquisitively into the darkness when the weight suddenly shifted again. He was being straddled and he moaned at the pressure he had since been denied. Hands that rested on his hips traveled up his sides. He gave into the touch and for the first time, threw away everything he had ever been told or thought and pulled the one above his down by the shoulders, plastering their bodies together and kissing them deeply.

He didn't know when he had done it, but he had squeezed his eyes shut again. He felt one hand on his side, the other dipping into the waistband of his pants. He mentally sighed in bliss at the feeling of their tongue brushing his. He probed deeper into their mouth and ran his fingernails across their back. He felt them moan into his mouth, encouraging him.

The weight on his stomach and chest lifted, but hands remained at his shoulders. He tried to pull them back down, but grasped only air. The hands on his shoulders were shaking him. Confused, his eyes flew open. The darkness wasn't as heavy and he could barely make out a concerned face hovering above his. He stared for a few seconds at the person before him. He blinked a couple of times.

"Are you okay? I heard you whimpering in your sleep and you're bathed in sweat. Have a nightmare?" He slowly nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to formulate an appropriate response.

"Nah, I'm fine now. Thanks for waking me up." He threw his covers aside and fell back onto his bed. A shrug and a smile.

"That's what brothers are for."

The weight next to his was gone before he could blink again and he was left to stare after him in the dim lighting. He turned and watched his chest rise and fall as sleep overtook him. He sighed, remembering the hot kisses on his collarbone. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that it was just a dream. Still, his gaze lingered on the sleeping body in the next bed. A few feet was all that physically separated them, but he couldn't let himself think like that. If they were meant to be together, the same blood wouldn't rush through their veins. Or maybe that only meant that no one could be closer to him or better for him. He cursed himself once again and curled up on his side. They depended on each other, but only because they would be alone otherwise. They looked out for each other because there was love and a deep connection between them as brothers.

He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep the rest of the night. There would be plenty of girlfriends and perhaps boyfriends, but he knew where his heart would always lie. He just had to spare the other's feelings and keep the nightmares to himself.


End file.
